1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the area of transducers and more particularly to a tank weighing transducer designed to work with load for a long period. In one embodiment, the tank weighing transducer regularly transfers a weight of the tank into a digital signal by a weighing sensor and sends the digital signal to a system unit by a wireless module.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, tanks and weighers in most conventional weighing devices with tank are provided separately. When the tank is weighed, the tank is put on the weigher, and then the weight is displayed on a display screen of the weigher. In this way, weighing the tank is labored, and the weight is inconvenient to read in the case that the tank shields the display screen. In addition, the weight of the tank cannot be detected regularly and automatically, and the conventional weighing devices cannot withstand impact force from the outside and weighing continuously with load for a long period.